She's Only Two
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: She decides that if her brother is happy, then so is she.


A/N: This idea popped into my head. It's a ONESHOT and kind of an 'I'm sorry' that I didn't update sooner for my other story. There's some cussing so beware.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**She's Only Two**

She's playing with her doll when she hears her mom gasp and a sound leave her dad that she's never heard before in her 2-year life.

Her dad is frantically hurrying about the house searching for something unknown. He's found what he's looking for and is now running for the door. Her mom is crying and the little girl sits there staring.

She yells to her mom asking where her daddy is going. Her mom picks her up and coos in her ear saying things like _Baby _and _Hunnie_. Her mom is crying now, so she thinks it's time that she starts. She hugs her mom's neck as tight as her little arms will let her.

--

She's at the hospital now and she's found out from her half brother's boyfriend, Tanya, that he's hurt.

She's crying uncontrollably now with the thought of her brother being hurt.

Her mom is sobbing freely on her little girl's shoulder and the little girl wonders why. Her mother never really liked her brother anyway, so why is she crying for him?

Her 2-year-old mind can't process the idea that _family is family_ so she continues to wonder.

Tanya has taken her into her arms now so that her mother can get some coffee. She never liked Tanya, but she thinks that maybe if she likes Tanya, it would make him happy, and so she clings to Tanya in attempt to make her brother happy.

Tanya has handed her to her dad now and says that she needs to go somewhere and that she'll be back soon. Her dad is standing with a stoic expression on his face and no tears. She thinks that if her dad isn't crying, then maybe she shouldn't either and stops.

--

Tanya is at the house that she always dreaded having to go to. She knows that she needs to do this because his last words before he was rendered unconscious were _Tell her_ and Tanya knew exactly who he was talking about.

She had looked up the address and decided that this needed to be done. For _him_.

She knocks on the door tentatively and waits for her least favorite person to answer. Instead, a woman that very much resembled the girl in the photo answers and Tanya assumes it her sister.

"I'm looking for Rory Gilmore?" she asks the woman cautiously.

The older woman narrows her eyes, but silently lets her in and closes the door. She proceeds to take Tanya to a room with the door wide open where she sees the girl from the photo and a Korean girl listening to music and dancing around in glee.

Tanya can't stand it anymore and breaks down. As a sob escapes her lips, the girl in the photo turns abruptly to look at her. Being the kind person that she is, she kneels down in front of the broken girl and takes her in her arms cooing in her ear.

_Shh, it's okay. What's wrong?_

Tanya shakes her head, but soon gathers herself and picks up her head. She stares straight into the girl's oceanic blue eyes and tells her _He needs you._

The girl from the photo's face immediately drains of color realizing who this broken girl is and just who she is talking about. She scurries to her feet and rushes out the door to make a mad dash for her car. Tanya hops in with her and they break all speed limits to make it to the hospital.

--

She's back in her mom's arms now and since her mom is crying again, she's taken to crying also. She can't seem to make the tears stop and she's not sure if she wants to.

All of sudden she sees Tanya and _the girl from the photo_ run in frantically and her mom points them to her brother's room, she assumes.

She watches as the girl from the photo that she found in your brother's room runs past her dad and bursts into a room which her 2-year-old mind assumes is her brother's.

--

The girl from the photo bursts through the door and as soon as she does a sob pierces her body and escapes through her mouth. She covers her mouth with both hands and immediately walks over and grabs his hand.

She takes his big, strong, rough, calloused hand in both of her delicate ones and plays with his fingers. She brings his palm to her lips and kisses it ever-so-lightly. She proceeds to kiss each one of his finger tips softly and then take his one big hand in both of hers and simply hold it.

She knows she has to start talking or she'll burst so she climbs into his hospital bed and sits cross-legged beside him.

"What have you done to yourself Jess?" she asks through her tears and brings his hand to her lips once more. "Look, I know that you don't want to wake up right now. I know that you are in more pain physically and emotionally than you ever have been before, but we need you. You're dad, no matter how long he wasn't there, he needs you. And Sasha, even she needs you and she doesn't even like you," she chuckles a little through her tears, "And that sweet little Jessica Lynn, she needs you the most baby, because she needs her older brother. Don't forget Luke either. He won't show it, but I know he misses you. Tanya, needs you too, and I know you don't love her," Rory starts crying harder at this, "the way you're supposed to, but Hunnie, you need to wake up and tell her that because she needs to know. I need you too, because no matter how much I want to hate you," she lets a sob wrack her body and brings his hand to her lips again, "I can't stop loving you and I don't want to. I know you're going to miss your mom and Doula and I know you'll even miss T.J. but you have people here that need you, you need to wake up," she finishes, but gets no response, "I'm going to go out there and talk to your dad because he's a wreck thinking you're not strong enough to come out of this, but I know you can," she whispers the last part and quietly exits the room.

As soon as she walks out the door there is a hand on her shoulder. She looks to her left to see a man staring down at her with an expressionless face and hollow eyes.

"How do you know him?" he asks.

"Old friend," he stays silent, "He's going to come out of this," she says confidently and walks away.

--

The little girl is still in the sobbing arms of her mother crying uncontrollably when she sees the girl from the photo with a tear-stained face walk into the room she is in.

She smiles faintly at the little girl and her mother gives her back to Tanya which makes her cry harder because she doesn't like Tanya. The girl from the photo reaches out and tells Tanya to hand her over.

"Do you want to see your brother?" she asks the little girl.

She nods her head and lets the girl from the photo take her to the room she had just exited. Her father tries to stop her, but the girl says it will be okay, so her father lets them pass. Looking over the girl's shoulder, she can see her dad walking down the hall away from her brother's room.

The girl starts talking and the little girl wonders who she's talking to, "I brought little Jessica Lynn in here. She needs you Jess," she hears her brother's name and whimpers, "she needs you baby," the girl finishes and turns the little girl around in her arms so that she can see her brother.

The little girl breaks out in tears at the sight and reaches out, wildly squirming in the girls arms trying to get to her brother. The girl holds her back, but sits on the bed as she had before.

"You want to talk to Jess?" she asks.

The little girl nods and the girl from the photo smiles.

"Tell him to wake up Jessica Lynn," the girl tells her and she knows she has to because she used her full name.

"Jesse, Jesse wake up," the little girl picks up his hand and shakes it around trying to wake up her older brother, desperately trying to wake him from his comatose state.

Seeing that her tactics aren't working, she bursts into her famous uncontrollable tears and clings to the girl.

The girl stands up from the bed and starts to rock with the little girl tucked protectively in her arms.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

The girl is singing to her now and stops suddenly when she here's a groan from the bed.

"You're a horrible singer Miss. Gilmore."

At the sound of her brother's voice little Jessica Lynn immediately perks up from her almost sleep and tries to leap from the girl's arms to her brother.

The girl beams proudly at the little girl's brother and slowly walks over to his bed once more. She lets the little girl jump into her brother's open arms and hug her little arms tightly around his neck.

The girl has a single tear running down her cheek as she brushes hair from his forehead and kisses him there.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she whispers.

"Never," the little girl hears her brother promise.

"I'm going to go get a doctor and tell your folks," the girl announces and begins to walk to the door.

"Ror?"

She turns around.

"Did-did they make it?" he asks, his voice breaking.

"I'm so sorry baby," the girl coos and makes her back to the bed to kiss away the tear that has found its way down the boy's cheek.

"I heard everything you said," he confesses, his voice strained caused by the lump in his throat.

"Good," she whispers and walks out of the room.

The little girl feels her brother's tears on her cheek and hugs him tighter, trying to ease his pain.

--

"Doctor!" she yells through the halls, "Doctor he's awake!" And this is all it takes for his doctor to rush towards her and into the room she had just left. She watches as his step-mom and girlfriend rush past her to his room, but she doesn't see his dad.

Her blood boils at the thought that his dad would even think about leaving so she goes on a blinded-by-rage search around the hospital looking for him. Her search brings her to where he had entered and the nurse tells her he left 2 minutes ago.

She sprints out and as soon as she's outside she yells, "Jimmy Mariano if you are out here about to get in a car you better stop right now and turn around! Your son has just woken up and you need to get your sorry ass in there right now to support your family!" she roars and hears a car door close and footsteps approaching her.

As Jimmy approaches the girl feels tears sting her eyes. She marches up to him and starts yelling again, "How could you even think about leaving?!" she exclaims, "Your SON just woke up from a coma and you're out here trying to _fucking_ leave! Your," she hits him in the chest, "son," she hits him, "needs," and again, "you!" she finishes with a last hit to his chest and he stays silent through it all. He finally grabs her wrist as she breaks down in tears. He gathers her in his arms because he doesn't know what else to do and they head back into the hospital.

--

The little girl sees her father and the girl walking back to the room and points. Her mom looks to where she is pointing and is happy to see that he hasn't left. The little girl is still clinging to her brother's neck when her father and the girl enter the room. The girl stands to the back, not wanting to interrupt their _family time._

Her brother asks to be alone in with Tanya for a few minutes and she lets her mother carry her from the room. The girl is the last one out and with a last glance to the little girl's brother, she closes the door.

--

She's worried that her boyfriend is going to say something that she doesn't want to hear. It scares her and she's hesitant to stay.

He tells her to come and sit next to him so she climbs on the bed with one leg bent in front of her and the other hanging off the bed.

"Listen T…," he starts.

"Just tell me Jess, spit it out," she insists.

"You know I love you, right T?" he asks as he plays with her hand.

"Yeah, of course. I love you, too," she replies and kisses his hand.

"I just, I don't think I love you the way I'm supposed to," he tries to explain.

"What?" she pulls her hand away and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I'm not _in_ love with you T. I just, I don't want this to drag on and hurt us even more in the long run, you know?" he explains.

"Yeah, sure," her voice quivers and becomes almost inaudible.

"I'm so sorry T," he apologizes.

She leans down and gives him a soft kiss on his lips, "Don't lose her this time you dumbass," she smiles softly as a tear slides down her face and she silently leaves the room.

The girl sees Tanya leaving with a few silent tears running down her face as she leaves the hospital. The girl hurries into his room before his family can notice. She quietly closes the door behind her.

"She told me not to lose you," he says from the bed.

"Who?" she asks him.

"T."

"Girlfriend?"

"Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Don't act like you don't know," he says seriously.

She nods mutely and makes her way to the bed. He motions with his head for her to come on the bed with him. She obeys and climbs on with him. She's on her knees and he reaches up a hand to her cheek and glides his fingers lightly from her cheeks down her jaw line to her neck.

She shivers.

She puts a hand on his forehead and brushes his hair away, letting her hand drag down his face.

He shivers.

He puts a hand behind her head and brings her head down to his where there lips meet in a slow, sensual kiss that amazes both. They pull apart, both breathless, eyes closed, and lips parted. They lean their foreheads together and just sit there, not moving.

"I love you, Rory."

"I love you, Jess."

--

The little girl can see them from her seat on her mother's lap into her brother's room.

She sees them kiss and thinks _Gross!_, but then she sees the grin on her brother's face a few seconds afterwards and thinks that maybe he's happy now, she had never seen him smile like that before.

She sees the girl lay down beside her brother with her arm thrown across his chest and his arm around her shoulders with her head on his shoulder. A few moments later, they have fallen asleep and her parents are going back in. They get in the room and quietly exit when they see the scene.

She hears her dad on the phone with someone named Luke telling him that Jess will be there in a week or two and explaining what happened. She wonders where her brother is going and if he'll be back. She assumes with her 2-year-old mind that he's going with the girl from the photo and decides that if her brother is happy, then so is she.

She smiles at the thought and finally drifts off to sleep.

She's only 2 years old.

--

A/N: Okay, so right after I post this I have to start on my next chapter of Gilmorized for Bligy! I know this absolutely sucked, but that's okay. The idea wouldn't leave, so there it is! Tell me what you think, good or bad.


End file.
